Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Matjes
Summary: Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und immer noch hat Harry seine beiden besten Freunde nicht gefunden und einen Freund auch nicht. Aber dieses Jahr wird es anders.


_Also hier kommt ein Kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch, ich weis, Klein kann man es nicht mehr nennen, aber egal *smile* ich habe es extra für euch geschrieben, natürlich auch für meine Sis, welche eine Weihnachtsgeschichte haben wollte_

**_Pairing:_**_ Harry/Draco und noch viele Paare mehr, welche nicht so wichtig sind_

**_Info:_**_ Spielt im 27 Lebensjahr, die Vorgeschichte ist nicht so wichtig, sie wird nur ganz selten angerissen._

**_Kurzbeschreibung:_**_ Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und immer noch hat Harry seine beiden besten Freunde nicht gefunden und einen Freund auch nicht. Aber dieses Jahr wird es anders._

_Alles was euch bekannt vor kommt, gehört nicht mir._

**_Altersangabe:_**_ hmm 0 sie ist nicht gerade schlimm, nur ab und an viel zu sentimental_

**_Warnung:_**_ Oft weint Harry und die FF ist in Ich Version geschrieben_

_So ich glaube das langt als Beschreibung oder? Nun denn ich hoffe es ist am Heiligabend heraus gekommen euere Matjes Und noch ein frohes Fest_

~

Eine „kleine" Weihnachtsgeschichte oder das Fest an dem alles wieder in Ordnung wird 

****

Alles war festlich, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht freuen. Ich hörte die Glocken, sah verliebte Pärchen eingehüllt in einem Mantel, verzauberte Mistelzweige über Geschäfte, welche zwei völlig Fremde Menschen zu einem Wangenkuss zwang, hörte kleine Kinder auf den Straßen lachen, sich Schneebälle in den Nacken oder ins Gesicht werfen. Alles bekam ich mit, doch nicht mal dies war für mich Weihnachten. Die richtigen Weihnachtsfeiern, wie in Hogwarts gab es für mich nicht mehr. Ron und Hermine waren irgendwo abgetaucht, weil Molly und Arthur Weasleys und noch einpaar andere gestorben waren. Die kleine Ginny, eine art Schwester für mich lag im St. Mungos und wurde jeden Tag von Neville besucht. Fred und George waren zusammen ins Ausland geflogen um dort ihre Geschäfte weiter zu führen. Sie wollten nach Deutschland um die verkorksten Menschen dort zum Lachen zu bringen. Die Mistelzweige waren ihre Idee, sie hatten sie mit einer art Imperius verbunden, nun zwang der Mistelzweig die Menschen, wenn sie zu zweit drunter kamen, zu einem Freundlichen Wangen Kuss. Doch jeder lachte nur über diese witzige Erfindung und jedes Jahr wurden sie neu ausgepackt und an die Tür gehängt.

Bill, war immer noch in Ägypten, er wollte dort seinen Frust abbauen, genau wie Charlie in Rumänien und Percy in Moskau. Sie standen alle unter Schock, als ihre Eltern für den Phönix Orden drauf gingen, genau wie ich, ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ginny, Molly und Arthur, drei der liebsten Menschen, welche ich auch noch hatte, waren verschwunden. Sie waren wie meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus weit fort.

Ich seufzte. Ron und Hermine habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn von ihnen gehört. Sie antworten nicht auf meine Briefe. Ich war eigentlich mit allen meinen Freunden noch im Kontakt, aber sie schrieben entweder nicht zurück, oder entschuldigten sich. Dean und Seamus haben sich zusammengerafft und ihre Liebe zueinander gestanden, genau wie Lavender und Parvati. Ich konnte am Anfang wirklich nicht verstehen, das sie das so einfach öffentlich zeigten, aber Hermine hat es mir erklärt, die Zauberer Welt war nicht so engstirnig, wie die Muggelwelt. Ich war ja selber auch Schwul, ich habe es in meinem 5 Schuljahr in Hogwarts gelernt, nach dem Hermine es mir erklärt hatte, ich habe immer wieder einpaar Jungs angestarrt. 

Lavender meinte, ich sollte mir endlich einen Freund anschaffen, sie sei es leid mich immer so traurig zu sehen, weil keiner bei mir ist. Sie konnte leicht reden, sie hatte ihre Freundin. 

Ganze 10 Jahre ist Hogwarts jetzt her und immer noch nichts richtiges. Ich war ein super Zauberer, guter Auror, Quidditchspieler, Schwertkämpfer und was weis ich, ich lehrte die alte Elbensprache, da mich die Elben Magie schon immer fasziniert hat, seit Hermine mal mit Hieroglyphen von Elben aufgetaucht war. Nun war ich spezialisiert auf längst vergangene Elbenvölker und Elbisch, sogar ihre Grazie und Gefühlswege habe ich inspiziert. Mein Professor, bei dem ich dies einige Zeit gelernt habe, meinte ich hätte weit entfernt Elbenblut, weil ich die Sprache und das Elbischeleben so gut einfühlen konnte.

Aber was nütze schon der Ruhm, weil ich Voldemort besiegt habe, weil ich ein guter Professor bin, oder weil ich perfekt Zaubern kann? Nichts wenn man nicht Freunde hatte.

Gut ich war mit Lavender sehr gut Befreundet, wir treffen uns ab und an, Parvati kam manchmal mit, sie war wie eine beste Freundin, nicht wie Parvati eine einfache Freundin, sondern eine Vertraute die viel wusste über mich. Charlie war auch mit mir in Kontakt, aber als unser Beziehung nicht funktioniert hatte, und dann noch der Tod Mollys und Arthurs kam, haben wir uns wieder mit Freundschaft getrennt. Wir schrieben uns ab und an Briefe, mehr aber nicht. Eigentlich konnte ich behaupten, ich habe viele Freunde, aber die wichtigen fehlen mir. Ron und Hermine melden sich nicht, Fred und George, die kamen mich ab und an mit ihren beiden Töchtern Keike und Rita besuchen. Sie hatten beide Geheiratet. Fred Angelina und George Kristiane, aber Fred und George waren etwas anderes als Ron und Hermine. Beide fehlten mir sehr. Rons Sturkopf und Hermines Besserwisserisches Ich und natürlich die Abenteuer und die alten Zeiten. 

Da Voldemort nicht mehr da war, war es recht friedlich in der Zaubererwelt und Abenteuer gab es natürlich nicht mehr so viele, aber ich vermisste die alten Zeiten mit meinen beiden Freunden.

Doch ich vermisste noch einen, einen, den ich mir erst nach Hogwarts eingestanden habe zu lieben, obwohl ich danach mit Charlie ging.

Ich vermisste Draco Lucius Malfoy, meinen Erzfeind, den Erben der Malfoys, den wieder Rein wascher der Malfoys. Ja, Draco war nicht auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen, er hatte dem Orden und mir geholfen und jetzt versuchte er sich und seinen Namen rein zu waschen. Sein Vater und seine Mutter waren Tot, Narzissa starb an einem Nervenzusammenbruch und Lucius wurde von Voldemort mit in den Tot gerissen.

Plötzlich stieß jemand an mich und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken heraus gerissen.

„Jay pass doch auf!" Lavenders Stimme drang an mein Ohr, ich hatte sie aus Reflex aufgefangen, bevor sie mit vollen Taschen hinflog. Jay war der Spitzname für mich, sie und Parvati nannten mich immer Jay.

„Entschuldigung Liv." Liv hieß Lavendel auf Elbisch und ich nannte Lavender immer so, sie sagte als ich ihre erzählte, das Lavendel Liv heißt, sie ab jetzt auch Liv heißt, aber nur für mich, oder Parvati.

„Jay, du bist völlig schmutzig, wo warst du und warum bist du so abseits du wolltest doch Geschenke kaufen?" fragte mich Lavender besorgt und ich lächelte schwach, sie war immer und überall besorgt.

„Alles ok, mir ist nur mein Armband abgerissen, herunter gefallen und ich bin ihm nach gerutscht." Es war nicht gelogen, mein Sammelarmband, war mein Ein und alles, es hatte verschiedene Anhänger von meinen Erinnerungen, es war mir wirklich heute früh abgegangen und auf dem Boden gefallen.

„Warum kaufst du dir kein neues Bändchen, oder zauberst es neu? Du bist doch gut im Zaubern?" fragte Lavender und ich lächelte, kopfschüttelnd.

„Du verstehst es nicht, mein Armband ist eine art Denkarium, nur aus Anhänger bestehend und nicht zum sehen, jeder der Anhänger hat für mich eine Bedeutung. Siehst du diesen Zauberer? Erzeigt mir das es mächtige Zauberer gibt, welche ich nie schlagen kann, dieses Symbol bedeutet Leben, es ist kein Kreuz sondern das Ägyptische Zeichen für Leben, es sagt mir, das so viele das Leben für mich gegeben haben und das ich meins nicht weg werfen soll. Alle dieser 12 Anhänger haben für mich eine eigene Bedeutung, du hast doch auch deine Kette mit einem halben Herz? Würdest du ein neues Kettchen kaufen, wenn du es nicht reparieren kannst?"  

„Nein, wohl eher nicht, du hast schon recht, aber weist du? Du solltest wenigstens das Kettchen selber reparieren, die verschiedenen Anhänger sind ja immer Tipptop, weil du sie polierst oder was weis ich, aber das Armband hält nicht ewig. Du solltest es wenn schon mit einem Zauber belegen oder es wenigstens richtig reparieren." Lavender schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Ich lachte nur „Schon klar, ich bin bloß immer total Müde, das ich das Armbändchen immer vergesse. Ich sollte es wirklich mal reparieren."

„Du Jay, wir, Parvati und ich wollen dich zu Weihnachten einladen, noch drei Tage bis zu Weihnachten, wir wollten einfach, das du mal nicht allein feierst, letztes Jahr warst du allein, weil die Feier von Dean und Seamus ausgefallen war, wir wollen dich einladen, egal was passiert. Komm doch Bitte." 

Ich überlegte kurz, ich mochte sie schon, aber ich fand mich auf solchen Partys immer überflüssig, das fünfte Rad am Wagen. „Ich weis nicht, bin ich bei euch nicht überflüssig?"

Lavender zögerte kurz. „Nein, wir laden die anderen auch ein, Dean wird kommen, dann kommen Patma, Fred und George, Ginny und Neville vielleicht und ähm... Noch ein paar, vielleicht findest du ja endlich mal einen Freund." Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist doch nur da um mir einen Freund aufzuspannen was? Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, warum ich keinen dahergelaufenen Freund nehme. Ganz einfach, weil ich Harry Potter der Bezwinger Voldemorts bin und ein berühmter Mann dazu, sie würden eh nicht wirklich finden, was sie finden wollen." Ich seufzte, es war immer so. Die meisten waren auf mein Geld aus, oder einfach auf das Rampenlicht. Ich war schon reich und hatte Ruhm und Ehre, aber ich wollte wirklich gemocht werden, nicht wegen Geld oder Ehre.

„Weis ich doch, Ich würde auch nie die falschen aussuchen, die die ich für dich suchen würde, müssten freundliche Typen sein", meinte Lavender und ich seufzte. 

„Ok, ich werde kommen, wenn nichts dagegen schlägt ok?" Lavender strahlte mich sofort an.

„Danke Jay, Parvati wird sich sicher freuen, außerdem haben wir eine Überraschung." Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, schmatzte mir Lavender links und rechts auf die Backe und verschwand in der Menge.

Ich seufzte, nun war ich zu einer Weihnachtsparty eingeladen, obwohl ich keine Weihnachtstimmung hatte.

Langsam schlenderte ich den Weg der Alisonalley entlang, diese Kaufstraße im Westen Englands, war wie die Winkelgasse im Norden Englands verbreitet.

Ich lief gemütlich die lange Landstraße entlang, ich hatte schon lange die Einkaufsstraße verlassen, welche mitten auf einer weiten Grasfläche hauste. Sie war von Muggels geschützt, mit Zauber und Banne, welche Muggel vergessen oder umkehren ließen.

Nach längerem Laufen kam ich endlich in meinem kleinen Dorf an, es war wirklich klein im Gegensatz zu Surrey. 

Ich fand es wunderschön, die Landschaft war weit zu sehen und etwas Hügelig, Klippen zierten etwas weiter entfernt das Land, ein kleiner Wald links und rechts und das kleine Dorf mit seinen einzelnen wunderschönen Häuschen.

Langsam ging ich auch hier die Straßen entlang, grüßte Miss Maisen, oder Mr. Rockfor, ich kannte alle Familie hier im Dorf, es war schließlich ein kleines Dorf. Es war ein Zaubererdorf und obwohl ich Harry Potter hieß hatten sie mich nicht wie einen Prinz empfangen, sie wollten bevor ich hier in dieses Dorf ziehen durfte erst wirklich wissen, ob ich es auch nicht verändere, oder sonst etwas damit anstelle, weil ich berühmt bin. Ich mochte diese Gegend genau deswegen, hier wurde viel hinterfragt, jeder wurde gleichbehandelt. Sie haben mir bevor sie mir das Haus hier gaben alles erklärt, gesagt, das sie mich nicht wie einen König behandeln nur weil ich der Bezwinger Voldemorts bin und ich habe freundlich geantwortet das ich es auch nicht wollte, das dies genau das richtige für mich wehre in meiner Lehrphase.

Zwar gab es immer noch vereinzelte die mich als einen Held sahen, besonders die kleinen Kinder, aber das störte mich nicht, so lange mich die älteren gut behandelten.

Ein kleines Stadion für Quidditch hatte das kleine Dorf auch zu bieten, immerhin war das Dörfchen, welches ich immer klein nannte 2036ha groß und hatte um die 1983 Bewohner.

Ich wohnte etwas weiter weg von der Hauptstraße und der kleinen Kaufstraße, in einem großen älteren Haus. 

Ich lebte in diesem Haus mit meinem Frettchen, Charls, Hedwig, meiner Schneeeule und Stich, meinem Schoßwolf zusammen.

Stich bewachte immer mein Haus, damit keiner einbrach oder hineinapparierte.

Ich lief weiter die verschneite und schon festlich geschmückte Straße entlang, ich lebte jetzt schon 8 Jahre hier und noch nie habe ich mit bekommen, das ein Haus je nicht dekoriert war. Sogar ich hatte mein Haus dekoriert, weil ich mir sonst blöd vor kam, es als einziger nicht zu tun. Außerdem machte es spaß.

Endlich kam ich an mein großes Haus, welches mit seiner eigenen Art von Zauber dekoriert war, nach meinem Geschmack eben. Es war nach Elbischen und Muggelartigen Bräuchen sowie Zaubererbräuchen geschmückt, ich hatte alles zusammen gemixt und niemand konnte mir so leicht nach machen.

Ich öffnete mit meiner Hand die schön verzierte Tür und ging in mein Haus. Sofort sprang mir Stich und Charls entgegen und warfen mich um.

Lachend rappelte ich mich wieder auf, hing meine Klamotten auf, dann ging ich hoch in mein Arbeitszimmer. 

Ich hatte die letzt Zutat für den Auffindzauber. Ich bastelte schon seit 8 Jahren an diesem Zauber herum, den es gab noch keinen Zauber, der verschwundene Personen orten konnte, ich habe ihn angefangen zu planen, als Ron und Hermine einfach nicht zurück kamen. Ich habe während meiner Ausbildungen daran gebastelt, obwohl ich kaum Zeit hatte, nun endlich hatte ich glaube ich das richtige gefunden, damit ich Ron und Hermine finden konnte.

Plötzlich sprang Stich auf und Bellte.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um, jemand apparierte anscheinend in mein Haus, aber wer?

„Tag Po..." bevor der Eindringling zu ende reden konnte sprang Stich auf ihn zu und warf ihn unsanft zu Boden.

„Stich stopp, warte!" Ich holte Stich langsam von dem Blonden Jungen herunter und half ihn auf. Irgendwoher kannte ich ihn, aber ich wusste nicht woher.

Der am Boden liegende schlug mir die Hand weg und rappelte sich allein auf.

„Potter ich hasse dich, warum hetzt du einen Wolf... Moment mal, das ist ja wirklich ein Wolf?" Verwirrt versuchte ich die Stimme zu identifizieren, aber ich kam einfach nicht drauf, wer auf meinem Fußboden in meinem Arbeitszimmer saß.

Stich wedelte mit dem Schwanz und setzte sich neben mich, er ging mir, wenn ich stand, genau bis zur Hüfte und war furchteinflössend, wenn man nicht wusste, das er ganz Zahm war. 

„Keine Angst, Stich tut nichts", meinte ich und wollte dem Ankömmling wieder aufhelfen, weil er wieder als er Stich sah auf den Boden geplummst war.

„Bist du total Verrück, einen Wolf großzuziehen, willst du Hagrid Konkurrenz machen?" der blonde Junge rappelte sich allein auf und ignorierte meine Hand.

Stich knurrte gefährlich.

„Ganz ruhig Stich" ich fragte mich wirklich woher er wusste, das Hagrid wilde Tiere hielt und woher er mich kannte, anscheinend war er ein Klassenkamerad aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff.

„Wer bist du?" fragte ich, die Frage des Blonden ignorierend.

Sofort schien mir so als würde der blonde zusammen zucken, als hätte er einen Stich bekommen.

Dann sah er mich an und ich stolperte erschrocken zurück, wobei ich Stich auf den Schwanz trat und zu Boden ging.

Stich knurrte kurz und sprang dann auf mich, doch bevor er mich erreichte, hatte der Blonde, der sich als Malfoy entpuppte, den Zauberstab gezückt und Stich in die Ecke befördert, wo dieser jaulend an die Wand flog und liegen blieb.

Schockiert rappelte ich mich auf und ging zu Stich, er wollte mich doch nur ablecken und eine Entschuldigung von mir bekommen.

„Spinnst du?!" Ich lies mich vor Stich nieder und streichelte ihn sanft am Bauch, über das zottelige graue Fell.

Stich wimmerte und ich sprach in schnellem Elbisch einen Linderungszauber, der den Aufprall und den Schmerz auslöschte.

„Du äh, er wollte dich ... äh... Verdammt Potter er ist ein Wolf und wollte dich anfallen!" hörte ich Malfoy stottern und ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte.

Ich hob Stich vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn Malfoy nicht beachtend aus dem Raum, während Charls, welcher durch den Lärm aufgetaucht war, die Türen vor mir öffnete.

„Komm mit Malfoy, reden wir in der Küche", meinte ich und ging mit Stich und Charls Richtung Küche.

In der großen Kochküche, legte ich Stich in seinen Hundekorb, den er dort hatte und streichelte ihn noch einmal.

Stich schlabberte mir über das Gesicht und ich lächelte ihn an.

Charls legte sich sofort zu Stich ins Körbchen, die beiden waren zu niedlich, wenn sie zusammen schmusten.

Langsam stand ich wieder auf und drehte mich Draco zu.

„Erstens, ja er ist ein Wolf, aber ein Zahmer, er wollte nur getröstet werden, er wollte mich abschlabbern, mehr nicht, also solltest du ihn nicht einfach mit einem kräftigen Stupor gegen die Wand klatschen, er ist immer hin noch 2 Jahre alt." Knurrte ich die Wut zurück haltend, schließlich hatte ich gelernt, meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ja, er äh. Entschuldigung", stotterte Draco und ich sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Zieh dir doch den Mantel aus und setzt dich hin, ich werde Tee kochen, oder willst du nicht lange bleiben?" Ron hätte mir bestimmt eine gescheuert, so gut wie ich Draco behandelte. 

Draco dachte wahrscheinlich auch gerade etwas komisches, denn er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Äh, gern", langsam zog er seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn über einen Stuhl, auf den er sich dann setzte.

Ich lächelte, er konnte ja richtig nett sein. „Welche Sorte? Ich habe Waldbeeren-, Blaubeeren-, Hagebutten-, Kirsch Vanille -, schwarzen -, Tetranusbeeren- und Magnolientee?"

„Äh, Tetranusbeeren bitte", meinte er nervös und ich lächelte.

„Ok. Charls? Holst du mal zwei der guten Tassen? Ich glaube kaum Draco will Tassen mit komischen Sachen drauf?" Ich sah auf Charls, welcher von Stich auf die Theke gesprungen war. Charls nickte eifrig, eine Eigenschaft die ich zu goldig fand, und verschwand sofort aus der Küche.

Ich stellte Wasser hin, denn ich lebt halb mit Magie und halb Muggel. Ich fand Kochen auf Muggelart schöner und machte deswegen alles ohne Zauberei in der Küche.

„Das dauert jetzt etwas, so ca. 5 Minuten", meinte ich und setzte mich gegenüber an den Tisch, nicht ohne Draco nochmals zu Mustern.

Er hatte etwas längere platinblonde, glänzende Haare, immer noch diese sturmgrauen Augen, eine Kräftige und muskulöse Statur, stärker als ich sah er aus, aber ob es stimmte wusste ich nicht, denn auch für meine mickrige Gestallt war ich äußerst Stark. Sein schwarzer, aus Samt, Umhang, fügte sich perfekt an seine Statur und ich musste ehrlich sagen, das er noch besser aussah als in Hogwarts.

„Also, was willst du hier?" fragte ich freundlich und sah in seine sturmgrauen Augen.

Seine Augen verschlossen sich plötzlich, sie gaben kein Gefühl mehr preis, was sie sonst immer getan hatten, wenn Draco sauer und doch nicht sauer war, sie hatten ihn verraten und das hatte ich so an ihnen gemocht.

„Ich will..." Draco schien nachzudenken und ich sah ihn verwundert an, irgendwas wollte er doch bestimmt von mir, sonst währe er nicht hier aufgetaucht.

„Ach verdammt, ich habe mich verappariert, es war Zufall, das ich zu dir kam. Ich sollte etwas richtig stellen vom Minister aus, doch der hat mir die falsche Adresse gegeben. Jetzt sitze ich hier irgendwo in einem komischen Dorf mit dir." 

Ich glaube ihm nicht wirklich, er klang so nervös, aber ich konnte mich auch täuschen. Ich blies empört Luft aus „Das ist nicht irgend ein Komisches Dorf, das ist OtherKatschpool, ein sehr gemütliches Zaubererdorf." 

„Was auch immer, irgendwer hat einen Apperationsschutz hier auf das Haus verlegt, ich kann nicht weg Potter", zischte Draco knurrend aus und ich zuckte kurz zusammen, das Potter hatte mir irgendeinen Stich verletzt, er hatte es abfälliger denn je ausgesprochen.

„Ich habe den Zauber auf mein Haus gesprochen, damit man hierher kann, aber nicht wieder weg", meinte ich Augenrollend, als ob er das nicht auf sein Haus gelegt hätte.

„Duuu?" fragte er plötzlich sprachlos und ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Natürlich ich, wer sonst?" Langsam ging er mir auf die Nerven, wieso musste er immer so abfällig über mich reden, als währe ich etwas Widerwertiges?

„Du hast einen Apperationsstop auf dein Haus gelegt ohne Hilfe?" „Ja" meinte ich nur und nahm Charls, welcher mit zwei Tassen am Schwanz hereinspaziert kam die Tassen weg.

„Danke Charls." 

„Wie bitte?" fragte Draco verwirrt und ich sah auf. „Nicht du, ich meinte Charls." 

Ich stand auf, reinigte die Tassen vom angefallenen Staub, da ich die letzten Jahre keine Gäste hatte, außer Lavender, welche sich mit anderen Tassen zufrieden gab und stellte sie dann auf den Tisch.

„Aha. Und wie geht's so?" verwirrt über diese Frage verbrannte ich mir fast die Pfoten, am kochendheißem Wasser, welches fertig war.

„Wie Bitte?" fragte ich und Holte eine Kanne aus dem Schrank, in die ich dann drei Teebeutel steckte.

„Ja das fragt man doch so, wenn man sich lange nicht mehr gesehen hat?" fragte Draco verwirrt und ich fragte mich, was mit ihm Geschen war.

„Äh ja ähm, na ja..." Ich schwieg und schüttete das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne.

„Was? Wie geht es eigentlich Granger und Weasley? Hat der Tot von Molly und Arthur sie verstimmt, wohl eher nicht, sie waren ja schon immer stark..." Ich wusste nicht was machen. Unkontrolliert begann ich zu zittern, Draco redete von Ron und Hermine, von allen beiden wie als währen 10 Jahre nie vergangen, als währen wir in Hogwarts nur das wir zu zweit in einem Raum sind.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Draco plötzlich und ich wusste mich nicht zu kontrollieren, ich schüttete das Heiße Wasser über und nur dank Charls Reflexe, lief nichts an der Theke herunter.

Sofort stellte ich beide Kannen hin und stützte mich auf der Theke auf, während Charls das Wasser mit einem Geschirrtuch aufwischte, ich war froh ein so kluges Frettchen zu haben.

„Hey Harry?"

„Sie sind nicht mehr da..." flüsterte ich und unterdrückte aufkommende Tränen, Draco war der erste, der mich wieder zum weinen gebracht hatte, Lavender schaffte es nicht, genau so wenig Charlie mit seinen Briefen, aber Draco brauchte nur das Thema anzuschneiden und schon kamen mir die Tränen.

„Was? Sind die beiden Tot?" Schock tönte in Draco Stimme mit und ich wunderte mich, warum ihn das so interessierte.

„Nein, sie sind weg, si..." bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, bellte Stich auf.

Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, es apparierte schon wieder jemand in mein Haus.

Stich winselte plötzlich und ich wusste wer kam.

„Hi Liv!" murmelte ich immer noch zur Theke blickend.

„Hi Jay, Hi Stich!! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen Stich, du auch Charls, moment mal, das ist doch nicht, was hat der hier zu suchen und wieso schaust du mich nicht an Jay?" Lavender klang erst freudig Stich und Charls wieder zu sehen, doch als sie Draco anscheinend bemerkte hielt sie inner und sah mich und Draco fragend an.

Ich drehte mich nicht um, den mir liefen Tränen die Wangen hinter, welche ich nicht einfach ignorieren konnte.

„Schon gut Liv, er hat sich nur verappariert", meinte ich versuchend meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

Doch wie Lavender eben war, durch sah sie meine Lüge und tappte mit ihren feinen Schuhen durch meine Fließbelegte Küche und drehte mich um.

„Jay, du weinst ja!" meinte sie erschrocken und wendete sich sofort dem schockierten Draco zu.

„Was hast du ihm gemacht?" fragte sie wütend und zückte den Stab.

„Ich äh, bist du seine Frau?" fragte er schockiert und Lavender lies sprachlos den Stab fallen.

„Wie Bitte?" 

„Ja bist du seine Frau, hab ich gefragt?" meinte Draco plötzlich kontrolliert.

Ich lachte „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, sie steht ja nicht mal auf mich, erkennst du sie nicht mehr wieder? Das ist Lavender Brown, bzw. jetzt Patil."

„Du meinst eh du bist nicht ihr Mann?" fragte Draco erleichtert und Atmete auf.

Verwirrt wischte ich mir die nun doch versiegelten Tränen weg.

„Ja, sie ist meine gute Freundin", meinte ich und grinste, als Draco sich erleichtert nieder lies.

„Also, was hast du Harry getan?" Lavender hatte ihren Stab wieder genommen und zeigte ihn auf Draco.

„Lass Liv, ich bin selber Schuld, ich kann es einfach nicht verkraften so auf Ron und Hermine angesprochen zu werden", murmelte ich und zog den Zauberstab nach unten, weg von Draco.

„Er hat über Ron und Hermine gesprochen? Wie hat er gesprochen, denn nicht mal wenn du Briefe von Charlie bekommst oder wenn wir beide über sie reden, verkrampfst du dich oder zeigst eine Regung", fragte Lavender verwirrt und ich seufzte.

„Es war eben seine Art, du weist schon „Granger und Weasley haben doch den Tot Mollys und Arthur gut überstanden, sie sind ja auch stark" und so, ich war etwas in Gedanken, mehr nicht. Geht schon wieder." Ich lächelte Lavender an.

„Ach so, Jay, du solltest wirklich mal die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Sie war schlimm genug."

Ich lächelte schwach, „Schon, aber ich werde sie finden, ich will einen Beweis, das sie Leben oder Tot sind, außerdem habe ich heute den Zauber, welchen ich schon lange entwickelt habe, fertig gestellt, heute werde ich sie garantiert finden." 

Lavender seufzte, holte sich eine Tasse mit Aufschrift, „I´m the chef, your are the houselfs", aus dem Schrank, setzte sich an den Tisch und goss sich, Draco und mir ein.

„Harry, du arbeitest jetzt ganze 8 Jahre an diesem Zauber, du weist doch nicht einmal ob er funktioniert" ich seufzte, wir hatten das schon öfters mal besprochen. „Ja schon, aber dieses mal bin ich mir sicher, ganz sicher, es wird klappen. Ich weis es", meinte ich schon fast verzweifelt. Lavender brachte manchmal die strikte Hoffnungslosigkeit in mir hoch. 

„Jay, ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, wenn sie noch leben würden, würden sie sich melden, ihr wart die besten Freunde überhaupt, sie würden dich nicht sitzen lassen. Jay."

Ich seufzte, setzte mich, weil ich den Halt verlor auf meinen Stuhl und legte den Kopf auf meine Teetasse, wie ich es immer machte, wenn ich verzweifelt war und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte.

„Liv, vielleicht wollen sie einfach allein sein, vielleicht wollen sie etwas abstand von London?"

Lavender seufzte auch sie schien zu verzweifeln.

„Jay, ja könnte gut möglich sein, aber sie müssten doch verstehen, das du dir dann sorgen machst, oder sonst was, sie beantworten deine Briefe nicht, sie schicken dir nichts zu deinem Geburtstag. Sie haben dich ganze 8 Jahre sitzen gelassen, vielleicht wollen sie dich einfach nicht mehr als Freund haben, ja das klingt hart, aber vielleicht stimmt es ja?"

Ich wusste das Lavender recht hatte doch ich wollte nicht dran zweifeln.

„Liv, aber was ist, wenn sie Tot sind und ich weis es einfach nicht, vielleicht waren sie durchgebrannt oder so und sind was weis ich an einer Krankheit gestorben, ich will wissen, ob meine Suche sinnlos war, oder ob sie mich wirklich nicht mehr sehen wollen", meinte ich und merkte erst jetzt das salzige Tränen meine Augen hinab liefen.

„Jay, ich möchte dir so gern helfen würde dich am liebsten mit Amnesia da rausholen, aber erstens kann ich Amnesia nicht richtig und zweitens bist du immun gegen so etwas. Jay, du solltest sie vergessen, wenn sie wirklich noch leben auf dieser verdammten Welt, dann sind sie es nicht wert dich als Freund zu haben, hör mal. Ich egal was passieren würde, würde nie versuchen dich los zu werden, ich kenne dich jetzt ganze 17 Jahre, die ersten 9 schlecht die letzten 8 immer besser, ich sag dir eins, wenn ich Ron und Hermine währ, ich würde mich sofort melden, wenn einer deiner Briefe mich erreichen würde, du musst ihnen über 1000 geschrieben haben, welche sie nicht beantwortet haben, aber angenommen haben. Scher dich doch einen Dreck um diese beiden, sie haben dich nicht verdient, wenn sie dich so sitzen lassen."

Ich schluckte. Ich wusste das Lavender wirklich recht hatte, aber ich wollte den Grund wissen.

„Aber warum Liv, wenn sie leben, warum verdammt noch mal sagen sie nicht, das sie mich nicht sehen wollen, wieso schreiben sie nicht einmal zurück mit der bitte sie in ruhe zu lassen, ich schick ihnen jede Woche einen Brief immer mit der Frage wie es ihnen geht, wo sie sind, ob irgendwas passiert ist und so weiter. Wieso können sie nicht einfach vier Wörtchen schreiben, die mir sagen, das sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollen, sie müssten einfach „Lass uns in ruhe" schreiben und ich würde sie in Ruhe lassen", fragte ich verzweifelt und schluchzte.

Charls krabbelte sofort auf meinen Schoss und wischte mit dem Schwanz meine laufenden Tränen weg.

„Ich weis es nicht Jay, wirklich nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte zu ihnen marschieren, sie anschreien, warum sie dich so behandeln und es aus ihnen heraus quetschen."

Ich lächelte schwach.

„Danke Liv, danke das du und Parvati da seid", murmelte ich und schniefte nochmals.

„Ähm, ich finde es ja schön und gut, das ihr hier Seelenklempner spielt, aber ich fühle mich irgendwie Ignoriert", Draco holte mich völlig aus meinen Gedanken. Ihn hatte ich ganz vergessen.

Ich wischte mir eilig die tränen aus den Augen, versuchte wieder normal auszusehen, wurde aber stattdessen knallrot. Ich hatte mich vor meinen Erzfeind, blamiert.

„Hast du zugehört was wir gesagt haben?" fragte Lavender misstrauisch.

Ich lachte innerlich, als ob er das versucht hätte nicht zu hören, er war schließlich Malfoy.

„Ich habe nicht richtig hingehört" stotterte Draco und wieder ging mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf das er sich verändert hatte.

„Was machst du jetzt eigentlich wirklich hier?" fragte Lavender misstrauisch und beäugte Draco.

„Ich bin auf Durchwanderung, ich geh als Botschafter durch verschiedene Teile Großbritanniens und seh mich um", meinte Draco unsicher.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Hieß es nicht vorhin noch verappariert?" fragte ich.

„Äh, na gut, die Wahrheit ist, ich suche jemanden. Jemand aus der Alisiaalley, sagte, das der Mann in der Nummer so und so, an einem Zauber zum Aufspüren arbeitet, so bin ich bei dir Gelandet", meinte Draco schuldbewusst und ich, sowie Lavender starrten ihn verwirrt an.

„Und was für eine Person?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Blaise Zabini."

Ich hob ein weiteres mal die Augenbrauen. „Blaise Zabini? Warum?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Das ist meine Sache..." bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte knurrte Stich und ich sah mich nach einem weiteren ankommenden um.

Bevor der Ankommende da war, bellte Stich freudig und ich wusste sofort, das Parvati unterwegs war.

„Hi Parvati", meinte ich und grüßte die Ankommende.

„Hi, Jay, ja hi Stich, lang nicht mehr gesehen." Parvati rubbelte Stich das Fell und ich lächelte, diese beiden Mädchen mochten Stich, obwohl er nicht gerade ungefährlich aussah.

„Ah, wusste ich es doch, Sternchen, du bist hier, weist du nicht mehr, das Patma heute schon kommen wollte? Deine Schwester Co auch", meinte Parvati streng und lächelnd zugleich.

„Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen, sorry Jay, muss wohl dann los, ich werde ich morgen noch mal besuchen, ach ja, wehe du machst etwas Malfoy!" damit streichelte sie noch einmal Stich, nahm Parvati an der Hand und disapierte.

„Sie kann hier disapieren?" fragte Draco mich und ich sah ihn an.

„Ja, sonst muss sie ja aus dem Dorf um weg zu kommen, denn das ganze Dorf ist zusätzlich, ohne jedes Haus, unter einem Apperationsstop gezaubert worden. Da ich ja denn Apperationsstop über mein Haus gezaubert habe, kann nur der raus denn ich raus lasse.

„Harry, es tut mir leid", murmelte Draco plötzlich und senkte den Kopf.

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Das mit Ron und Hermine und ich, der wahre Grund warum ich hier her kam, ist der, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich wollte mich für die Jahre in Hogwarts entschuldigen. Ich wollte einen Neuen Anfang, ich weis, ich war ein Arschloch, ein typischer Slytherin, ach verdammt, hass mich wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ich liebe dich!" Draco hatte die letzten Worte geschrieen und starrte jetzt weg.

Stock Steif saß ich auf dem Stuhl und wusste nicht was sagen. Ja ich mochte ihn auch, liebte ihn sogar, aber ob ich er die Wahrheit sprach?

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte ich unsicher und dachte nach. Geld konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen, das hatte er selber genügend, vielleicht eine Wette?

„Harry, ich weis nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, ich war ein riesiges Arschloch, habe dich nie sonderlich beachtet habe dich immer getriezt, wollte dich schlagen usw. ich wollte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte dich. In den 10 Jahren nach Hogwarts, hatte ich vielerlei Partner, alle meinten ich liebe sie nicht und ich schwafle zu viel von einem anderen. Seit 5 Jahren weis ich es jetzt schon, aber ich traute mich nicht dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, ich hatte angst von dir eine Abfuhr zu bekommen. Große Angst. Harry, ich würde dir gern beweisen, das ich die Wahrheit sprech, aber ich wüsste nicht wie." 

Ich schluckte, Draco hatte so viel Gefühl in seiner Stimme und seine Augen unterstützten dies, ich konnte die meisten Augen deuten, wenn sie nicht extra verschlossen wurden, und diese Augen sprachen die Wahrheit, die pure Wahrheit.

„Draco, ich glaube dir, ich mag dich ja auch, ich weis bloß nicht..." ich verstummte und senkte den Kopf. Ich wollte wirklich mit ihm gehen, ihn besser kennen lernen.

„Harry, ich äh, was soll ich sagen, wollen wir es einfach neu versuchen?" Draco sprach zögernd, als wüsste er nicht, ob dieser Vorschlag der Richtige sei.

Ich sah lächelnd auf. „Gern Draco, sehr gern, versuchen wir es richtig zu machen und uns nicht zu streiten wie in Hogwarts."

Langsam stand Draco auf und bevor ich mich bewegen konnte waren zwei sanfte Lippen auf die meinen. Unwiderstehliche sanfte, schmackhafte Lippen, ganz anders als die Charlies, die Patriks und die Daniels. Sanft erwiderte ich den Kuss und sog den Duft von Dracos Haaren auf. Sie rochen nach Kokos und seine Lippen schmeckten nach Honig, seine Eigene Note war, Zimtapfel. Alles war eine etwas komische Zusammenstellung, aber nicht wie die Charlies, welche aus Kirsch, Holz und Rhabarber bestanden, nein viel besser, verführerischer. 

Ich merkte, wie auch er meine Düfte einsog, Charlie meinte, meine Haare rochen nach rose, meine Lippen schmeckten nach Kirschvanille und mein Duft sei Wildfrucht. Patriks meinte dagegen mehr, das meine Haare nach Rosenholz rochen, meine Lippen nach Apfel schmeckten und meine Duftnote Wildkirsche sei. Daniels meinte, meine Haare rochen nach Palmen, meine Lippen schmeckten nach Zimt und meine Duftnote sei Wildfrucht.

Ich genoss seine Nähe irgendwie und ich wusste das mich meine Gefühle nie betrogen hatten, als sie mich immer wieder zu den Streitereien mit Zog.

„Du riechst und schmeckst gut", murmelte ich in sein Ohr, als mich dieser umarmte. „Deine Haare riechen nach Kokos, deine Lippen schmecken nach Honig und du riechst nach Zimtapfel." Draco sah mich lüstern an und lächelte dann. „Du riechst besser als alle anderen vor dir, du riechst nach wie soll ich sagen, wild, tropisch, frei und wie das Meer, deine Lippen schmecken wie ein Abenteuer und nach Kirschvanille und deine Haare riechen nach Wildrosen." 

Ich lächelte und wieder versanken wir in einem Kuss.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden wir seit Jahren zusammen sein, als würden wir schon ein Paar sein, Mann und Frau. Eine Ehe haben.

Plötzlich hob mich Draco hoch und ich hielt mich an ihm fest.

„Du bist ganz schön leicht, für dein Alter", meinte Draco und grinste.

„Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein, oder mehr eine Verarschung?" fragte ich grinsend. 

„Kompliment, ich schätze ich wiege mehr. Also, dann schauen wir mal zu deiner Erfindung, dann stutzen wir Ron und Hermine zusammen zurecht ok?"

verwirrt blickte ich ihn an.

„Du äh, du willst mit mir?" fragte ich verwirrt und schluckend zugleich.

„Ich möchte dich so gern richtig glücklich sehen und deshalb möchte ich dir helfen, außerdem sind wir doch jetzt zusammen, oder habe ich etwas falsch verstanden?" fragte Draco und ging aus der Küche wieder in mein Arbeitszimmer.

„Du äh, wie soll ich sagen, danke mein Drache." Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. 

Draco wurde sofort rot.

„Drache?!" fragte er dann verwirrt und ich kicherte. „Jap, Drache, du bist mein Draco. Ich will dich nicht mehr missen."

Ich wusste das es wahr war, denn wenn er jetzt gehen würde, wenn sich alles als Traum entpuppen würde, würde ich zusammen brechen, da ich wieder einen verloren hätte.

Draco lächelte. „Und du bist mein Engel. Und hopp." 

Draco setzte mich auf dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch, auf dem die Pinzette und die Formeln und Runen waren. 

„Wow, kannst du all diese Sprachen lesen?" fragte Draco verwirrt und studierte meine Aufzeichnungen.

„Ja, ich habe sie schließlich selber geschrieben, dass alles ist der Zauber, ich muss nur noch diese eine Zutat mit einbeziehen und mein Zauber müsste klappen", meinte ich und nahm mir einen Bleistift um die Zutat dazu zu skizzieren.

„Du Wow, dieses Zauber ist genial, auch wenn ich mehr als die Hälfte nicht verstehe, was hast du bitte alles gelernt nach Hogwarts?" 

„Na ja, ich war eine Zeit lang im Quidditch, jetzt werde ich noch ab und an geholt um vielleicht zu spielen oder so, dann habe ich Auror gelernt, weil Voldemort unterwegs war, nach dem Voldemort gestürzt war, habe ich mich auf verschiedene Sprachen spezialisiert, darunter Atlantisch, Elbisch, Runen, Ägypten usw. Auch bin ich jetzt Professor für Elbische Lebensart, ich habe alles gelernt, was mit Elben in Verbindung steht. Ich kann Schwertkämpfen und Stabkämpfen, weil es zu der Elbischen Rasse gehört, ich kann dazu noch Bogenschiessen und Freizaubern, na ja, dann noch einpaar Kleinigkeiten, wie richtiges Kochen gelernt, weil ich nicht nur mit dem leben konnte was mir meine Verwandten beigebracht hatten. Na ja, Heilkunde habe ich auch gelernt, weil ich nicht mehr sehen konnte wie vor mir jemand stirbt oder so", meinte ich schultern zucken und machte den Zauber endlich fertig.

Draco sah mich sprachlos an. „Gibt es überhaupt etwas, das du nicht kannst?" fragte er und starrte mich an.

„Eigentlich viel, ich kann keine Geschichte, außer Elbenkunde, ich kann nicht Fechten, nicht tanzen, ... nicht aparrieren", meinte ich am Schluss beschämt. So viel wie ich auch Zaubern konnte, oder sonst machen konnte, Apparieren habe ich nie gelernt und ich wusste selber nicht warum ich es nicht versuchte, ich hatte irgendeine Angst vor Apparieren. Da verwandelte ich mich lieber in einen Animagus, als dass ich irgendwo hin apparierte.

„Du kannst nicht Apparieren? Warum das?" fragte Draco verwirrt, während ich meinen Zauber durch ging.

„Angst, ich habe angst davor, das es sich wie ein Portschlüssel anfühlt. Ich habe seit dem vierten Jahr angst vor Portschlüssel und ab dann auch vor Apparieren. Ich will die alten Bilder nicht bekommen", meinte ich beschämt.

„Engel, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen, es gibt einige, die nicht Apparieren, viele haben angst zersplittert zu werden oder haben einfach angst jemanden aus versehen auf den Kopf zu landen, oder in der Luft raus zu kommen. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, dafür kannst du andere Sachen super gut."

Ich lächelte. „Danke Drache, also der Zauber währe fertig, er hieße reperire und dann den Namen, wobei ich erst mal den Zauber erfinden muss, also vorzaubern muss, bevor es ihn wirklich gibt."

„Woher weißt du das? Woher weißt du wie man Zauber erfindet?" fragte Draco und ich lächelte.

„Vor ca. 5 Jahren kam schon mal ein Zauber von mir raus, ein einfacher Zauber zum schnellem Reinigen der Gärten, Küchen usw. Ich habe die Erlaubnis vom Minister bekommen, Stunziff meint ich könnte ruhig nützliche Zauber erfinden, solange ich keine bösen Zauber erfinde. Ich habe bis jetzt fünf Zauber raus gebracht, welche alle verzeichnet wurden, es ist eine einfache Frage der Zusammenstellung, wie man neue Zauber herstellt, damit auch alle sie zaubern können", meinte ich und bereitete alles für die Aktualisierung dieses Zaubers vor.

„Tritt zurück, es braucht nur 5 Sekunden um diesen Zauber zu einem richtigen Zauber zu machen", meinte ich und sprach in schnellem Elbisch die ersten paar Sätze, dann betete ich in Atlantisch und zum Schluss in Parsel und englisch. 

Als ich merkte, das es funktioniert hatte, klatschte ich in die Hände.

„So, den Zauber gibt es ab jetzt, willst du es wagen, mit mir diesen Zauber zu sprechen? Er heißt ganz einfach reperire und der Name, oder die Namen, wenn man die Namen sagt, muss man einen großen Kreis ziehen und fest dran glauben, dass man diese Person findet. Ich weiß nicht ob er richtig klappt. Also kann viel passieren", meinte ich und sah Draco an. „Meist ist aber nie etwas schlimmes passiert."

Draco nickte selbstsicher und griff nach meiner Hand.

„Also wenn ich alles richtig berechnet habe und wir den Zauber sprechen, lösen wir uns in Feuer auf und landen heil ohne sonstige Schäden bei den Personen, die wir suchen. Bereit? Dann auf drei." Ich sah Draco an und dieser nickte.

„Ok, eins zwei Drei" Zusammen sprachen wir „reperire Hermine und Ron", und schwangen die Stäbe in einem Kreis. 

Beide lösten wir uns in smaragdgrünem Feuer auf und landeten ungeschoren mit einem weiteren Feuer wo anders.

Verwirrt blickten wir uns um. Diese Stadt hier war groß und völlig Schneebedeckt, nur zierten hier kein Weihnachtsschmuck die Geschäfte, das einzige Weihnachtliche war wohl der Schnee und die Schneeflocken, welche hinab wehten.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte ich verwirrt und ignorierte die Leute welche uns komisch ansahen, weil wir mit einem Feuer hier aufgetaucht waren.

„Wir sind, wir sind, in Tarenkular, ein Zaubererdorf in China, dem Chaotischten Zaubererland der Welt." Draco sagte das erschrocken und ungläubig.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte ich und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Da auf dem Schild steht es", meinte er und zeigte auf das Schild.

Tatsächlich stand auf dem Schild in chinesisch „Tarenkular in China"

„Und wir sollen hier Hermine und Ron finden?" fragte ich verwirrt und sah mich um.

„Anscheinend, aber ich glaube wir werden sie schnell hier finden, hier gibt es nur schwarzhaarige Zauberer und Zauberinnen, oder ganz verrückte, ich glaube einen normalen Rotschopf und einen Buschigen Haarschopf können wir hier locker finden."

Ich nickte grinsend, Draco hatte recht.

Vorsichtig sahen wir uns um, sahen aber niemanden der annähernd so aussah.

Langsam schlenderten wir die Straße entlang, an den großen Häusern, bis wir uns entschlossen in einem Geschäft nach zu fragen, zum Glück konnte Draco fließend Chinesisch, denn ich konnte es nur teilweise.

(ich schreib jetzt nicht auf Chinesisch, denn ich kann nur ganz wenig Wörter)

„Entschuldigen sie, kennen sie vielleicht ein Mädchen in unserem Alter, mit buschigem braunen Haar und einen großen schlaksigen Jungen, mit rotem Haar?" fragte Draco den Verkäufer.

„Sicher sicher, ganz am ende der Straße, gibt es ein Hotel, fragen sie dort nach", meinte er freundlich und verneigte sich. 

Ich lächelte ihn dankend an und zog mit Draco von dannen.

„Also meint er dieses Hotel dort anscheinend, das ist ja riesig, ob sie darin wohnen?" fragte ich und sah den riesengroßen Tempel, welcher wie ein Hotel aussah an.

„Vielleicht, ob die hier auch Weihnachten feiern? Denn hier sieht es gar nicht festlich aus", meinte Draco und ging zusammen mit mir in das Hotel.

Langsam gingen wir zur Theke, an denen Schlüssel für einzelne Zimmer verteilt wurden.

An der Theke saß eine freundlich aussehende Frau, mit braunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einer passenden Brille dazu.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte sie auf englisch, als hätte sie gewusst, das wir Engländer sind.

„Ähm wir wollten fragen, ob es hier eine Junge Dame gibt, mit buschigen braunen Haaren, braunen Augen und 27 Jahre alt und einen Schlaksigen Jungen mit roten Haaren Sommersprossen und blaue Augen, genau so alt." Draco fragte das in einem geschäftlichen Ton, als wolle er sie am liebsten verhaften.

Ich schluckte, was wenn sie jetzt wirklich hier waren, was würden sie sagen? Würden sie mich erkennen ohne Brille und mit hüftlangen, zu einem Zopfgebundenen schwarzen Haaren? Meine Narbe war sowieso von meinen Haaren verdeckt, so das sie sie nicht sehen konnten, also würden sie mich bestimmt nicht erkennen?

Draco drückte tröstend meine Hand, als hätte er meine Nervosität gespürt.

„Ja, die gibt es hier, sie suchen doch sicherlich Ron und Hermine Granger?" fragte die junge Frau freundlich und etwas nervös und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

Ich zitterte, konnte mich aber unter Kontrolle halten es nicht äußerlich zu Zeigen. Draco nahm mich in den Arm, als währen wir ein richtiges Paar.

„Genau die, wir haben eine Besprechung angeordnet, für heute um diese Uhrzeit", meinte Draco sicher und bestimmt.

Ich fragte mich wirklich wie er auf diese Lüge kam, aber sie klang Glaubwürdig.

„Termin heute diese Uhrzeit? Das ist mir nicht bekannt?" meinte die Junge Frau noch nervöser und ruckte nochmals die Brille zurecht.

„Haben sie den Termin etwa verpatzt?" fragte Draco zornig und hörte sich schon richtig wie einer der Ministeriumsleute an, welche sicher stellten, das alles richtig lief in den Kaufstraßen.

„Äh nein ähm, kommen sie doch mit, ich werde sie gleich holen."

Die Frau, welche so ca. in unserem Alter war und richtig schön aussah führte uns zu einem Aufzug.

„Was ist das Engelchen?" fragte Draco verwirrt und ich musste lächeln. „Ein Aufzug, er bringt einen die Stockwerke hoch ohne zu Laufen."

Der Fahrstuhl bingte und zu dritt stiegen wir ein.

Wir fuhren bis zum ersten Stock.

„Gehen sie bitte in den Letzten Raum links und warten sie dort", meinte die Junge Frau und zeigte auf die Tür.

Wir nickten und gingen zusammen zur letzten Tür.

Meine Beine hielten mich kaum noch, so nervös und zittrig war ich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bei dir mein Engel. Endlich bekommst du den Grund, warum sie dir nicht schreiben."

Wir traten in den Großen runden Konferenzraum und setzten uns auf ein Sofa in der Ecke.

Wir mussten nicht lange warten, als zwei Personen eintraten, einer sahen wie 29 aus und die Frau war die Frau am Empfang, welche sie hierher geführt hatte. 

Der Junge Mann, mit roten zu einem Zopfgebundenen, langen Haaren, schlaksigen Gestalt und blauen Augen, trat vor.

„Guten Tag, sie wollten uns Sprechen? Ich bin Ronald Granger und das ist meine Frau Hermine Granger, wir sind die Führer des Hotels „G two" Sie wünschen?" erst jetzt kamen mir die beiden Gestallten richtig bekannt vor.

Vor meinem inneren Auge spielte sich Bilder ab, sie wechselten sich ab, erst der 11 Jährige Ron, dann der 15 Jährige, dann der 19 Jährige und der jetzige. Bei Hermine, welche die Junge Dame war, spielten sich genau so die Bilder ab.

Ich schluckte und wusste sofort das mir die Tränen kamen.

Draco klopfte mir trösten auf die Schulter und ich konnte jetzt erst recht nicht mehr meine Tränen zurück halten. Schluchzend warf ich mich in Dracos Arme und wusste nicht was machen.

„Warum Drache, sie leben", murmelte ich schluchzend.

Ein räuspern lies mich die Ohren spitzen. 

„Ich dachte wir währen hier zu einer Besprechung? Wieso werden sie jetzt sentimental?" Ein Ron und ein danach folgendes Au, lies mich verheult zu meinen beiden besten Freunden blicken.

Ich schluckte und fragte dann mit gefasster Stimme „WARUM?" das fragen war wohl mehr Geschrieen, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern.

Meine Tränen rollten unaufhaltsam die Wange hinunter. 

Verblüfft und verwirrt stolperten Ron und Hermine zurück.

„Was haben wir den getan?" fragte Hermine mich verwirrt und ich versuchte nicht gleich wütend auf sie los zu gehen.

„Wer bin ich", fragte ich statt dessen und sah die beiden genau in die Augen. Wenn sie mich kannten, würden sie mich identifizieren können, egal, ob andere Haare und ohne Brille, ich hatte immer noch die selben Augen wie meine Mum, hatte die selbe Gesichtsform wie mein Vater, sie müssten mich erkennen.

Beide sahen mich verwirrt an.

Mir liefen noch mehr tränen über die Wange und ich strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn, um meine  Blitznarbe zu zeigen.

Erschrocken stolperte Hermine zu Boden und Ron knallte gegen die Wand.

Ich zitterte unkontrolliert und heulte halb auf Dracos Schoß herum.

„Warum, warum habt ihr ganze 8 Jahre nichts gesagt? Ich habe euch doch geschrieben und alles. VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ES TAT WEH NICHTS VON EUCH ZU HÖREN, NICHT MAL EIN ANDERER HAT VON EUCH GEWUSST, WARUM lass ihr mich aus dem spiel, wo wir doch so ein unschlagbares Trio waren?" meine Stimme wurde am Schluss leise und ich senkte den Kopf, weil ich nicht mehr fähig war, etwas anderes zu machen außer zu Heulen.

Draco nahm mich tröstend in den Arm und versuchte mich zu trösten.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine leise und wusste nicht was sagen.

„Harry, wir äh, wie sollen wir es erklären. Wir wollten na ja, etwas abstand zu den Anderen und allen", versuchte es Ron und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Lavender hatte recht gehabt, warum hatte ich nicht auf sie gehört?

„Warum konntet ihr nicht einfach schreiben „lass uns in ruhe" oder so?" fragte ich und sah die beiden nicht an.

„Ganze 8 Jahre habe ich versucht euch zu finden, erst mit meinem Zauber konnte ich hierher finden. Ich wollte euch doch sehen, wollte wissen wie es euch geht, warum habt ihr nicht gesagt, ich soll euch einfach in ruhe lassen? Ich hätte euch dann in Ruhe gelassen."

Hermine schluckte, das hörte ich genau, Ron stand einfach nur dumm da und starrte mich vermutlich an, weil ich heulte.

„I.." Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein Plopp ertönte.

Verwirrt blickte ich auf und meine Augen wurden Groß.

Vor dem Sofa auf dem wir saßen, standen Lavender und Charls.

„Liv? Charls?" fragte ich mit gebrochener Stimme und Charls hüpfte von Lavenders Schulter und sofort auf meine.

„Jay, alles ok? Du hast es also geschafft? Ich wusste doch, dass es nicht gut währe, wenn du ihnen folgst?" Lavender setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa und streichelte mir durch die Haare.  

Ich nickte betreten. „Du hattest recht Liv, sie wollten Abstand und alles", murmelte ich brüchig.

Lavender zuckte kurz zusammen und stand dann auf.

„Ihr beide seit also Ron und Hermine, ihr habt euch sehr verändert, wobei du Ron immer noch wie ein Weasley aussiehst." Lavender sprach kalt auf sie ein, als währen die beiden zwei Slytherin.

Hermine schluckte und saß verstört auf dem Boden herum, während Ron an der Wand etwas herunter sackte.

„Wer seit ihr alle, wieso habt ihr uns gesucht?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

Ich konnte genau hören wie Lavender ihren Zorn kontrollierte, sie schnappte dann immer nach Luft.

„Ihr seit wirklich widerlich. Ich sag euch später wer wer ist, die wichtigste Person kennt ihr hier schon", meinte sie kalt.

„Ihr seit wirklich nicht mehr ganz dicht, Harry hat pro Woche einmal an euch geschrieben, wieso habt ihr nicht einmal zurück geschrieben, mit der Bitte euch in ruhe zu lassen. Er hat seit 8 Jahren jede Woche einen Brief geschrieben, am Anfang sogar mehr. Warum habt ihr nur an euch gedacht ihr Egoisten. Ihr hättet ihn sehen müssen, am Boden war er, alle verloren zu haben. Erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius, dann Remus, dann sogar seine Verwandten, dann Molly und Arthur und dann euch und viele mehr. Wieso habt ihr nur an euch gedacht? Ron deine kleine Schwester Ginny liegt im St. Mungos, wird jeden Tag von Neville Longbottom besucht, aber du besuchst sie nicht ein einziges mal, jeder deiner Brüder hat sie mindestens einmal besucht, außer du. Ihr beide meldet euch bei keinem Mehr, denkt nur an euch, ihr hättet auf Harry auch achten müssen, schließlich war er der der eueren Arsch gerettet hat, wer hat sich vor euch beide im Kampf geschmissen? Um Voldemort von euch abzulenken? Er. Er war der der an euer Existens geglaubt hat, während die hälfte schon aufgeben hatte. Er hat einen Zauber erfunden um euch aufzuspüren. Nach 8 Jahren hat er es endlich geschafft euch zu finden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle euch endlich vergessen, denn Freunde, welche einen so missachteten, hat er nicht verdient. Verdammt die letzt 8 Jahre hat er nur mit lernen und arbeiten verbracht, ich konnte ihn nur ab und an von der Arbeit reisen. Er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch, welcher Freunde haben will. Ihr seit wirklich das letzt. Und jetzt gehen wir, wenn ihr euch wirklich entschuldigen wollt, dann kommt zu Harry, sagt es nicht per Post oder so, sondern appariert oder sonst etwas zu ihm. Er glaubt immer noch an euch, heute Mittag erst hat er gesagt, dass ihr beide vielleicht zu beschäftigt seit um ihm zu schreiben oder einfach nur ruhe haben wollt. Kommt entweder nach Other Katschpool und fragt nach ihm, oder kommt in die Aliciaalley 15. Jedenfalls wir gehen. Ach ja, die beste Zeit zu kommen währe in drei Tagen an Weihnachten, aber dann zu der zweit genannten Straße. Harry Draco wir gehen!!" Lavender hatte Zornig und kälter gesprochen, als ich sie je habe sprechen hören.

Zögernd nickte ich, Ron und Hermine schienen nicht gerade begeistert von meinem Besuch zu sein. Mal sehen ob sie je kommen werden.

„Ach ja noch zwei Sachen, schreibt entweder das nächste mal und sagt, das ihr nicht kommt, oder ihr kommt, aber ich garantiere euch, wenn es mehr als ein Jahr dauert, das ihr euch meldet, dann werde ich Amnesia extra für Harry lernen um euch aus seinen Gedanken zu löschen, damit er wenigstens ein gescheites Leben hat."

Damit tappte Lavender zu mir und Draco.

Draco hatte mich mit hoch gezogen.

Ich schluckte „Wir Apparieren doch nicht oder?" fragte ich schwach.

Lavender lächelte „Jay, wie oft habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, das Apparieren nicht wie Portschlüssel sind, außerdem kommen wir anders nicht wieder weg..."

„Warte, wer seit ihr beide mit vollem Namen?" fragte Hermine zitternd.

Draco grinste sie kalt und spöttisch an. „Wer wohl, Draco Lucius Malfoy und Lavender Patil!"

Damit packten mich beide am jeweils anderen am und Apparierten mich in mein Haus.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich weg kam und wo ich landete, mir wurde einfach schwarz vor Augen, als wir Apparierten.

Ich fühlte etwas schweres auf mir, dann wurde es runtergeschoben.

Langsam wurde ich gehoben und wohin getragen, aber ich wusste nicht wohin. Wo war ich?

Jemand redete sanft auf mich ein und legte mich dann auf etwas weichem.

Langsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, was komischer weise auch funktionierte.

„Jay, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lavenders Stimme und sofort wusste ich wieder was passiert war.

Draco strich mir sanft durch die Haare und ich öffnete nun ganz die Augen, welche ich nur zu Schlitzen verengt hatte.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte ich verwirrt und sah in die besorgten Gesicht Dracos und Lavenders.

„Bei dir zuhause", meinte Lavender und lächelte.

Erst jetzt nahm ich mein Schlafzimmer war und Charls, welcher an meinem Hals lag.

„Wieso bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?" fragte ich weiter noch verwirrter.

„Jay, ich glaube das war dein Seelisches zusammen sein und dann noch die Aufregung, dass du Apparierst", meinte Lavender logisch.

Ich nickte verstehend.

„Nun ähm ja also", murmelte ich und wurde rot. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen", meinte Lavender lächeln, während Draco lächelnd nickte.

Ich senkte den Kopf betreten, es war mir Peinlich vor meiner Freundin und meinem Freund ohnmächtig zu werden nur wegen einer Apparation.

„Jay, ich muss wieder sorry, ich wollte ja eigentlich nur nach euch beide sehen, aber wie ich sehe, kommt ihr gut mit einander aus. Ich hoffe ihr beide kommt in drei Tage", meinte Lavender und lächelte mich an.

Ich nickte, jetzt da Draco bei mir war, freute ich mich sogar auf die Feier bei Parvati und Lavender.

„Gern, wir kommen", murmelte ich.

„Toll, du auch Draco?" fragte sie dann und wand sich an meinen Drachen.

„Gern, wenn ich wüsste was überhaupt."

Ich grinste.

„Jay wird es dir erklären, also wir hoffen auf euer Kommen, Tschau Jay und komm wieder auf die Beine, es war nur Apparieren", meinte sie strich mir noch einmal durch die Haare und verschwand mit einem Knistern.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Immer das selbe, ich hoffe doch du kommst mit mir zu der Feier von Lavender und Parvati?" 

Draco lächelte, küsste mir auf den Mund und murmelte ein Gern.

Langsam wollte ich aufstehen, doch bevor ich mich aufgesetzt hatte, hatte mich Draco wieder ins Bett zurück geschubst.

„Nicht aufstehen", meinte er.

„Aber..." „Nichts aber, was willst du machen?"

Ich wurde rot. „Ich wollte dich erst fragen, ob du hier bleibst, dann ob du in einem meiner Gästezimmer schlafen willst und dann wollte ich es herrichten." 

Draco kicherte „Ach was, ich werde es schon finden, ich bleibe gern bei dir mein Engel. Charls wird mir schon helfen es zu finden."

Ich grinste und sank in meine Weichen Kissen zurück.

„Du bist unverbesserlich. Mein Drache." Damit zog ich ihn zu mir runter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Draco hatte mich nach einpaar Küssen allein gelassen. Ich fand ihn zu süß. Er war der richtige, das wusste ich jetzt.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, welches mit verzauberten Schneeflocken verziert war. Die Flocken tanzten Wild umher, es kam nicht oft vor, das ich den Schnee fasziniert beobachtete, denn sie erinnerten mich immer an Hogwarts. An die gemeinsamen Abenteuer mit Ron und Hermine.

Ron und Hermine, ob sie kommen? Ich weis es nicht, ich will es, aber irgendwie bin ich deswegen traurig. Sie leben, prächtig, wie wir gesehen haben. Sie haben ein Hotel, aber kümmern sich nur um sich.

Ich seufzte, ich vermisste sie wieder. Ich wollte sie wieder kennen lernen. Leise und traurig sah ich der Flockenherde hinterher, wie sie vor dem Fenster fröhlich tanzten und am liebsten wilde Bilder zeigten. Ich wollte mit ihnen tanzen, mit ihnen frei sein.

Bevor ich mich versah glitt ich in einen sanften Schlaf.

Gähnend sah ich mich um, am Fenster war alles glänzend weis und nur noch vereinzelte Fette Flocken tanzten vor der Scheibe auf und ab.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und stellte mich hin.

Ich ging in meinem Zimmer zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ich suchte mir einen neuen Umhang und neue Sachen heraus und ging dann ins Bad um mich zu Duschen.

Praselnd lief das Wasser meine Haare hinab und lies sich dann fallen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich mir das Haarshampoo und wusch meine Haare. Ich mochte meine langen Haare, sie waren nicht mehr ganz so wild, dadurch, das sie lang waren. Auch fand ich die langen Haare schöner.

Als ich mit dem Duschen fertig war, trocknete ich mich ab und zog mir eine Hose, ein T-Shir, zwei Pullovers, da mir immer so kalt war im Winter, und einen Umhang an.

Danach ging ich zum Gästezimmer um nach zu sehen, ob Draco noch schlief.

Als ich mich vergewissert hatte, ging ich in die Küche und begann ein Frühstück zu kochen. Stich und Charls schliefen im Körbchen zusammen und gaben ein niedliches bild ab.

Während ich kochte schweifte mein Blick erneut den Flocken entgegen. Wie ich sie doch früher geliebt hatte, ich glaube es kam wieder. In Hogwarts und in Surrey waren die Flocken eine meiner Lieblings Anschauungsobjekte. In Surrey waren die Flocken das einzige das mich an Weihnachten erinnerte und mich in die Ferne zog und in Hogwarts waren die Flocken die welche mich verzauberten und weit fort trugen. Ich fand sie schon immer schön, aber seit Ron und Hermine weg waren, war dieser Gefühlsteil, der mit dem ich glücklich in die Ferne schweifte verschwunden. Sie haben ihn mit genommen, weil ich angst hatte in den Flocken meine Trauer zu finden, dabei haben sie mich immer wieder Getröstet.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie gut, jetzt da ich wusste das es Ron und Hermine gut ging, auch wenn sie nur an sich gedacht hatten. Ich fühlte mich erleichtert.

Leise sang ich ein elbisches Weihnachtslied, welches mir durch den Kopf lief und kochte essen. Es handelte von einer kleinen Elbin, welche sich im Wald verirrt hatte, vieles faszinierendes sah, und dann mit Hilfe von einer Flockenherden wieder zurück fand. Es war ein langes Elbisches Lied und ich fand es zu schön.

Ich bemerkte wie jemand gähnend eintrat, ich hatte den Tisch bereits Gedeckt mit einpaar Sachen, auch hatte ich einpaar Weihnachtsplätzchen dazu gelegt, was war schon ein Frühstück ohne etwas süßem? 

Ich goss den Tee in die Kanne und stellte noch zwei Tassen auf den Tisch, dieses mal normale Tassen mit den Aufschriften, „I´m the hero. Ich werde dich retten wo auch immer du bist" und „Prinz zu sein ist nicht alles". Ich mochte Tassen mit Aufschrift und Bildchen. Sie sind einfach zu witzig. Dracos Tasse mit der Aufschrift „I´m the hero" war mit einem kleinen runden Viech, welches ein großes Schwert und einen Zauberstab hielt. Meine war mit einem etwas tollpatischen aussehenden Prinzen, einem Bettler und einer Prinzessin, welche den Bettler küsste.

„Morgen Drache", meinte ich als ich mein Lied abbrach und küsste Draco auf die Wange.

Draco sah mich fasziniert an und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.

„Du kannst gut singen, auch wenn ich nichts verstanden habe. Es hat sich so richtig schön angehört", meinte Draco und ich lächelte rot werden.

„Danke, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich singe, das letzte mal war wohl am Abschlussball der Schule." Ich lächelte, diese Erinnerung war zu schön gewesen. Ginny und einpaar ihrer Klassenkameraden hatten eine kleine Bänd gegründet, welche am Abschlussball spielte. Doch fehlte ihnen ein Sänger, oder eine Sängerin. Ginny hatte mich gefragt, weil sie fand ich hätte bestimmt Talent.

So kam ich zum Vorsingen und gegen meiner Vorstellung hatte es spaß gemacht mit der Band zu singen, ich habe die meisten Lieder am Abschlussball, weil ich sowieso keinen Begleiter hatte, gesungen. So war ich einerseits am Ball und anderseits musste ich nicht Tanzen.

„Mist, ausgerechnet zu der Feier wollte ich nicht, weil ich keinen Partner hatte." Ich grinste.

„Jetzt kann ich doch so für dich singen", grinste ich und setzte mich nun auch an den fertig gedeckten Tisch. 

Draco grinste. 

Zu zweit aßen wir das Frühstück, welches ich zubereitet hatte. Stich und Charls hatten ihr eigens Essen bekommen. Nach dem wir fertig waren, wusch ich alles ab und räumte die Sachen auf.

Dann zog mich Draco, welcher sich endlich angezogen hatte, am Arm zu ihm.

„Gehen wir etwas spazieren, du kannst mir doch mal deine Heimat zeigen, außerdem ist alles schön und romantisch weis?" fragte er und küsste mir auf die Wange.

„Gern, nehmen wir Stich mit? Er will bestimmt auch mal im Schnee tollen?" fragte ich und lächelte.

„Meinet wegen gern, also dann gehen wir mal", meinte er zog mich mit in den Gang um sich seinen Dünnen Umhang anzuziehen. Ich zitterte jetzt schon, als ich seinen Dünnen Umhang und meinen dickeren Umhang sah.

„Du willst mit dem dünnen Umhang da raus gehen?" fragte ich und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja wieso nicht?" fragte er und zog sich den Umhang drüber, ich hob nur eine Augenbraue und zog mir meinem Umhang an.

„Willst du Schal und Handschuhe von mir?" fragte ich und holte mir meinen Lieblings Schal, Rot und Gelb, vom Hacken.

„Hast du denn mehrere?" fragte er und ich grinste. „Natürlich, ich habe zwar nicht oft besuch, aber ich habe meist aus Sicherheit mehrere Sachen." Ich reichte Draco einen Grün Silbernen Schal, welchen ich mir selber gemacht hatte, weil ich den Dracos immer so schön fand, dieser hatte nur einen Unterschied zu denen aus Hogwarts, dieser hier hatte einen Drachen drauf.

Dann holte ich mir und ihm je einpaar Handschuhe.

„Wow, hast du den Schal gemacht? Denn ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, das es je so einen Schal gegeben hätte und ich kenn mich aus", meinte Draco und ich grinste. „Jap, ich habe ihn gemacht, weil ich deinen aus Hogwarts immer so toll fand, nur dieser Schal hat einen unterschied zu denen in Hogwarts." „Ich weis schon, die aus Hogwarts haben andere Wolle", meinte er und ich kicherte. „Nein, der hier, den habe ich mit eingestickt", meinte ich und zeigte Draco den Drachen.

„Oh verdammt sieht der stark aus, der sieht aus wie der chinesische Feuerball." 

Ich grinste „Ist er, ich habe mir die Figur ausgeliehen und dann darein mit gestickt."

„Nun sollten wir aber langsam gehen, oder wollen wir weiter hier quatschen?" fragte ich und pfiff.

Mit einem freudigen hecheln stoppte Stich vor mir und machte platz.

„Brav, du weist wie du dich zu verhalten hast in Menschenmengen?" fragte ich und sah Stich in diese braunen gesprenkelten Augen.

Stich bellte als antwort und ich lächelte. „Gut, dann kannst du ohne Leine herum laufen."

Ich steckte sicherheitshalber die Leine trotzdem ein.

„Also gehen wir", meinte ich harkte mich bei Draco in, welcher wie ich erst jetzt feststellte fast ganze 5 cm, wenn nicht mehr, größer war als ich.

Zu zweit verließen wir mein Haus.

Wir liefen die Schneelandschaft entlang und ich zeigte Draco die verschiedenen Spezialitäten. Wie Finoste das kleine Restaurant, oder Kitschke`s Allerlei Sachen. Ich zeigte ihm die Dorfschönheiten, wie den Weißen Turm, die große Tanne usw.

Am Abend saßen wir zusammen auf einer Bank vor dem Kätik See. Ich sah unseren heißen Atem, welcher in die dunkle nacht hinauswehte. Wir saßen zusammen auf dieser Bank und betrachteten den Mond im See.

„Ich find es so schön, dich zu haben, es ist seit langem endlich mal wieder ein Tag vergangen, den ich so richtig genossen habe", murmelte ich und sah in den Himmel. Wo vereinzelte Flocken hinabtanzten.

„Ich weis was du meinst Engelchen. Nur weist du was ich besonders komisch und schön zu gleich finde. Ich denke das wir schon mehr als ein Jahr zusammen sind und alles. Es ist komisch, aber es fühlt sich wirklich so an als würden wir seit Jahren ein Paar sein."

Ich nickte. „Ich weis was du meinst Drache, ich fühle genau so."

Eilig sahen wir uns um. Wir hatten nur noch eine Stunde bis zu Parvati und Lavender. Gestern waren wir noch zu dritt in das Restaurant Finoste gegangen. Draco und ich haben uns dort noch ein bisschen unterhalten und waren dann spät am Abend heimgekommen.

Nun war es 2 Uhr, noch eine Stunde und wir mussten bei Lavender und Parvati sein. Wir wollten zu zweit auf meinem Motorrad zu ihnen Fahren bzw. fliegen.

Als es ploppte sah ich Draco pfeifend an. Er war zu sich appariert um sich gute Sachen anzuziehen. Nun hatte er eine Feine Robe an. Ich hatte eine smaragdgrünen Robe an.

„Du siehst gut aus", meinte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Aber du hast länger gebraucht, als du gesagt hast", meinte ich grinsend.

„Ja, ich wollte noch kleine Geschenke kaufen für Lavender und Parvati, ich kann doch da nicht ohne auftauchen?" meinte Draco und ich piff.

„Mist, das hätte ich fast vergessen, wieso kauf ich schon immer so was, wenn ich es dann vergesse. Warte, ich muss noch schnell einpaar Sachen einpacken, mehr nicht", meinte ich und ging in die Küche.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Draco, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Fertig, also alles eingepackt." 

Ich hatte in Wirklichkeit schon etwas mehr eingepackt, Dracos Geschenk zum Beispiel, nur die Geschenke für Fred, George usw. noch nicht.

„Ok, dann Stich, Charls kommt ihr?" fragte ich und Piff.

„Die beiden kommen mit?" fragte Draco verwirrt und ich grinste.

„Ja, Lavender meint immer, ich soll die beiden nicht allein lassen, jedenfalls nicht lange. Außerdem mag sie die beiden so sehr, dass sie verlangt das ich sie zu jedem Besuch mit nehmen soll. Sie weis ja das Stich zahm zu allen ist, genau wie die anderen."

„Also gut, das passt alles auf mein Motorrad."

„Wirklich?" fragte Dracos skeptisch und ich lachte.

„Natürlich, ist ja schließlich Sirius` Viermann Motorrad.

Also komm."

Damit sprang Charls auf meine Schulter und ich zog Draco mit nach außen.

Draußen Holte ich das Motorrad heraus und stieg auf. Stich sprang sofort hinter mich, er mochte es irgendwie so zu reisen.

„Komm Draco, setzt dich mit drauf, ist genügend platz." Ich grinste als Draco zögernd auf das Motorrad stieg.

„Ähm Mr. Potter?" verwirrt drehte ich mich zu der Stimme.

„Ja. Mr. Margon?" ich sah zu meinem Nachbarn, welcher schon etwas älter war.

„Ich wollte ihnen mitteilen, das Gestern vier Personen hier waren, welche zu ihnen wollten. Sie wollten mit ihnen Sprechen, aber ich glaube es war nichts wichtiges, da sie nach dem ich sagte, dass sie weg währen, gegangen sind." 

Verwirrt starrte ich Margon an „Vier Personen?" 

„Ja, wird aber nicht so dringend sein, sie werden schon wieder kommen, ach ja, gehen sie weg?" fragte er freundlich und lächelte.

Ich grinste „Ja, zu Liv, es ist doch Weihnachten, sie haben mich heute eingeladen, ach ja fröhliche Weihnachten, ich muss jetzt leider los sonst komm ich zu spät. Sagen sie mir doch bitte, wenn diese komischen vier Personen wieder kommen ja?" 

Mr. Margon nickte. „Ihnen Auch ein Frohes Fest, ich hoffe es wird sie aufheitern."

„Wird es ganz bestimmt", grinste ich und schaltete den leisen Motor an.

„Ach wenn ich fragen darf, wer ist diese zweite Person hinter ihnen?" fragte er neugierig und ich grinste.

„Mein Freund, aber jetzt Tschüss, schönes Fest noch."

Damit fuhr ich los, aus der Ausfahrt raus und die Straße entlang.

„Du scheinst dich gut mit den Leuten hier zu verstehen?" fragte Draco und hielt sich an dem Motorrad zitternd fest.

„Ja, sie sind nett. Mr. Und Mrs. Margon sind die nettesten von allen, sie fragen immer wie es mir geht."

Wir redeten die Fahrt über wenig, auch flog ich nicht mit dem Motorrad, da Draco sehr unsicher war. Anscheinend war er noch nie auf einem Motorrad geflogen oder mehr gefahren.

Stich hechelte freudig, während Charls sich in meinem Schal vergrub. Ich war froh, das Sirius diverse Wärmezauber auf dieses Motorrad gesprochen hatte, sonst könnte ich nicht so einfach im Winter mit dem Motorrad fahren.

Bald kamen wir dann vor dem Haus Lavenders und Parvatis an. Es war festlich Geschmückt und riesig.

Es parkte schon ein Auto vor dem Haus und ich wusste sofort, dass es Dean und Seamus gehörten.

„Gut, ich hoffe die Fahrt hat dir Gefallen?" fragte ich und grinste, als ich Draco steif vom Motorrad steigen sah.

„Ungewohnt, aber angenehm warm", meinte er und grinste nun auch.

Ich lachte „Ja warm ist es, sonst würde ich nicht mitten im Winter darauf fahren. Also komm, hier wohnen Lavender und Parvati", erklärte ich und schritt mit Stich an meiner Seite und Draco an meiner anderen Seite, die Hand haltend, den Weg hoch zum Haus.

„Viele wirst du kennen, sogar Markus Flint kommt glaube ich", meinte ich und lächelte. Ich freute mich plötzlich sehr auf die Party.

Als wir an der Tür ankamen klingelte ich und ein heller Ton zeigte denen im Haus, dass jemand außen wartete.    

Nicht lange mussten wir warten, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Lavender mit einem wunderschönen Kleid sah uns lächelnd an.

„Schön das ihr kommt, ihr seit welche der ersten. Dean, Seamus und Samanta sind schon da und natürlich Patma und Co", meinte sie und gab mir jeweils zwei Wangenküsse.

Vor Draco zögerte sie, doch dann gab sie ihm auch zwei Wangenküsse.

„Kommt doch rein, passt auf Vanilla auf."

Ich nickte und ging mit Draco und Stich ins Haus.

„Wer ist Vanilla?" fragte Draco verwirrt und ich Kicherte „Die Katze, sie ist immer wie wild, wenn sie Stich sieht, ich weis nicht warum, aber es ist so."

Ich kicherte, zog mich aus und folgte mit Draco, Lavender, welche uns einen kurzen Gang entlang führte und dann in ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit Esstisch und riesigem Weihnachtsbaum führte.

Das ganze Haus war außen sowie Innern festlich geschmückt.

„Harry!" bevor ich mich versah, hatte mich Samanta ein kleines 6 Jähriges Mädchen umarmt, sie war die Tochter von Dean und Seamus.

Ich hob sie grinsend hoch. „Du bist aber groß geworden Sam. Und waren deine beiden Eltern wieder böse zu dir?" „M m" meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Auch wenn ich sie nicht oft besuchte, ich kannte alle meine Freunde noch, denn wir hatten ja Briefkontakt. Dean und Seamus wahren, welche, die ich auch gut kannte, fast genau so wie Parvati und Lavender.

Ich lies Samanta runter und lächelte Dean und Seamus an. „Schön euch zu sehen Freunde", meinte ich und umarmte jeden einzeln.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder bist du heute besonders Glücklich? Woran liegt es? An deiner Begleitung?" fragte Dean und musterte Draco.

Ich grinste und harkte mich bei Draco, welcher sich das Wohnzimmer ansah, ein.

„Ja, ich glaube ich habe endlich meinen Richtigen", meinte ich und grinste.

„Wusste ich es doch, ihr seid seit gestern zusammen oder?" fragte Lavender und ich nickte.

„Ich weis zwar nicht wo der Wandel ist, aber man hat schon in der Schule gemerkt, das ihr beide zusammen gehört." 

Ich grinste. „Wirklich?" 

„Also dann setzt euch doch erst mal, stehen ist doch so ungemütlich", meinte Parvati, welche in den Raum getreten war.

Ich grinste und setzte mich mit Draco an den Tisch, genau wie Dean und Seamus.

„Also, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" fragte Seamus und grinste.

Ich nickte, sah aber erst auf Draco, welcher mich anlächelte.

„Gern, ihr werden ihn kennen und ihn vermutlich auch nicht sonderlich mögen, aber 10 Jahre sind viel, er hat sich verdammt geändert, darf ich vorstellen Draco Malfoy", meinte ich und grinste.

„Was? Das gibt es nicht, der hat sich aber wirklich gemausert", grinste Dean und ich kicherte.

„Draco, das sind Dean und das Seamus, du weist ja aus unserem Jahrgang", meinte ich und zeigte erst auf Dean und dann auf Seamus.

„Oh, jetzt sind schon vier, bzw. fünf da, hallo ihr fünf, schön euch mal wieder zu sehen." Patma, Erikson und Co traten ein. Patma war die gleichaltrige Schwester Parvatis und Co war die jüngere Schwester Lavenders.

„Hi" meinten wir vier und begrüßten uns.

„Also das ist Patma, das ihr Mann Erikson und das ist Co, auch Corinna genannt", meinte ich und zeigte für Draco auf die jeweiligen Personen. „Das ist Draco", meinte ich dann zu den anderen.

Ein plötzliches Klingen lies Lavender aufspringen und zur Tür eilen.

„Wie viele werden so ca. Kommen?" fragte ich Parvati, welche Plätzchen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Na ja, es kommen noch Fred und George, mit ihrer Familie, dann kommen vielleicht Neville und Ginny, dann Lee Jordan, Olliver, Alicia, Martin, Bill, Charlie und noch einpaar. Wie viele genau weis ich jetzt nicht, aber wir werden es ja sehen. Unser Haus ist groß genug." 

Ich grinste, wenn man bedachte, das die beiden zu zweit in diesem riesigen Haus lebten.

Es war riesig, aber für den ganzen Jahrgang und noch einpaar, war  es genau passend.

Ein Plopp ertönte plötzlich und sechs Personen erschienen mitten im Wohnzimmer.

„Hi ihr sechs, schön euch zu sehen. Zieht euch doch die Umhänge aus und setzt euch hin."

„Rita, Keike!!!" Samanta begrüßte die beiden Kinder von Fred und George.

„Samy! Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Keike ein schwarzhaarige Mädchen, 9 Jahre Alt mit Sommersprossen umarmte Samy. Rita ganze 7 Jahre alt freute sich auch tierisch Sam wieder zu sehen.

„Hi Harry, wie geht's dir?" fragte Fred, oder war es George plötzlich und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Mir geht's gut", grinste ich. 

Der Andere der beiden Weasley Zwillinge kam näher und inspizierte mich. „Fred er hat recht, an was liegt es Harry, nimmst du Aufpuschmittel?"

Ich prustete los und lachte „Ihr spinnt doch, außer ihr nennt meinen Freund hier ein Aufpuschmittel", grinste ich und zeigte auf Draco.

„George Harry! Doch nicht vor den Kindern! Wer ist das Harry?" fragte Kristiane und lächelte mich freundlich an, genau wie Angelina.

„Das darf ich vorstellen ist Draco!" grinste ich und sah auf Draco, welcher sich etwas komisch umsah.

„Das sind Fred, George, Kristiane, Angelina, Keike, Rita und ach das sind ja schon alle" ich grinste.

„Aha, schön euch zu sehen", meinte Draco und schüttelte jeden außer den zwei Kindern die Hand.

Mit dem Besucher einfließen ging es weiter, es kamen eigentlich immer mehr Gäste, Oliver kam und mit ihm auch sein Mann Marcus, womit Draco endlich mal etwas reden konnte.

Viele waren nicht schockiert als sie heraus bekamen, das ich Malfoy mit gebracht hatte, sie fanden uns süß, hatte Angelina zu mir gesagt.

Wir redeten und quatschten unterschiedlich.

Die einzigen die noch fehlen und vielleicht auch nicht kommen würden, waren Ginny und Neville.

Kuchen und Plätzchen standen schon auf dem Tisch und wir stopften uns voll.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klingeln und Lavender stand eilig auf. Die Gespräche verstummten.

„Ob es Ginny und Neville sind?" fragte ich leise in die Runde und Gemurmel ertönte.

Fred und George, sowie Bill und Charlie saßen nervös auf ihren Stühlen und hofften das es Ginny war.

Als dann ein Roter Schopf erschien hielten alle die Luft an.

Doch bevor sich der Schopf zeigte, drängelte dich Lavender vor und gebot Ruhe.

„Bitte nicht ausflippen, es ist Ginny, aber Neville meint, sie ist gerade wieder etwas besserer Auffassung, doch Neville meinte sie darf nicht geschockt werden, also nicht alle auf sie einstürmen und begrüßen ok?"

Die anwesenden nickten, genau wie ich.

Als Neville mit Ginny am Arm dann eintrat schluckte ich. Sie lächelte freundlich in die Runde, und außer dass sie blass aussah, war mit ihr alles in Ordnung.

„Hi ihr, es freut mich euch alle zu sehen", meinte sie schwach lächeln und ich sah wie ihre Augen vor Freude leuchteten.

Fred war der erste der richtig reagierte.

„Ginny, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, wie steht es mit dir?" fragte er sanft und machte platz für Neville und Ginny.

„Gut, die Ärzte meinen noch eine Woche in St. Mungos, dann noch ein bisschen Ruhe und ich bin wieder Normal", meinte sie und lächelte.

Neville grinste „Sie ist wieder fitt. Schön euch zu sehen Freunde."

„Dich auch", meinte mehr als die Hälfte der Menge und kam endlich wieder ins Gespräch.

Jetzt begann erst richtig die Party und ich fühlte mich so richtig wieder nach Hogwarts versetzt.

Wobei in Hogwarts kaum einer aus Lust und Laune ein Liedchen in die Runde gesungen hatte.

Es wahr wohl wirklich die schönste Party und ich bereute es, mich immer hinausgemogelt zu haben. Aber ich wollte sie einfach nicht mit meiner Stimmung beleidigen.

Die Party war voll im Gange, als es plötzlich ein weiteres Mal Klingelte.

Verwirrt stand Lavender auf.

Das Gemurmel war jetzt nur noch mit der Frage Wer? Geprägt.

Endlich kam Lavender wieder in das Wohnzimmer, aber sie stand sprachlos da.

„Wow, also ähm, wie soll ich sagen... Ach sie sollen es selber erklären", meinte sie und setzte sich wieder hin.

Gespannt sahen die Anderen auf den Flur, wo jetzt plötzlich vier Personen auftauchten. Zwei davon, die Eltern der beiden Kinder, hatten einen gesenkten und beschämten Kopf.

Ich schluckte.

„Ron Hermine?" fragte ich tonlos und zog die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller auf mich.

Sie hatten die beiden anscheinend nicht erkannt.

Hermine trat mit gesenkten Kopf vor.

„Ich weis, es ist mies, jetzt aufzutauchen, verdammt mies, aber ihr habt uns vorgestern wirklich zusammen gestaucht. Lavender, Draco, Harry, erst mal danke, dann zweitens, es tut uns Leid, so sehr leid." Hermine sah mit weinenden Augen auf die Ansammlung.

Ich musste versuchen meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es ging nicht recht.

„Uns tut es leid, wir waren egoistisch, wir waren selbsteingenommen, wir wollten keinen mehr von euch sehen, nicht mal die Familie oder unseren Besten Freund, welcher uns schreibt. Ohne dran zu zweifeln, dass es uns gibt." Hermine sackte am Boden zusammen und weinte. „Harry, es tut uns so leid, wir hätten dir sagen sollen was los ist, dir antworten sollen, dich einfach besuchen sollen, aber wir waren zu doof um wirklich fest zu stellen, das du unter unserer Dummheit leidest..." ein plötzliches Stühle Rücken war zu hören.

Parvati war auf gestanden „Kinder schaut weg!" Damit zog sie Hermine hoch und sah ihr in die Augen, danach klatschte sie ihr eine, genau so wie bei Ron.

Die Menge plus ich, sahen Parvati schockiert an.

„Ihr seit echt das Letzte, schön und gut, ich verzeih euch es ist schließlich Weihnachten, Harry vermutlich auch, genau so die anderen, aber ihr seit wirklich ... verdammt! Ihr seit einfach von den schweren Zeiten abgehauen, habt Harry, welcher von uns am meisten leiden musste, weil er zu viele sterben sah, allein gelassen, habt Fred, George, Bill, Charlie und Ginny allein gelassen mit ihrem Kummer, habt einfach alles vergessen wollen was hier geschehen war. Hier war ein Krieg an dem ihr mit beteiligt wart, hier waren Opfer, genau wie ihr, hier war soviel los, nach dem alles wieder aufgebaut werden Musste. Hogwarts ist erst seit 5 Jahren wieder in Takt, Hermine, ihr hättet helfen können, so viel war geschehen. Alle die hier anwesenden haben mit geholfen nur ihr seit geflohen. Ihr seit geflohen vor Freunde. Vor der Verantwortung, schön und gut, ihr mögt ein Hotel in China haben, habt Verantwortung dort, aber hier habt ihr wirklich viel verpasst, oder könntet ihr mir sagen, wer mit wem zusammen ist? Könnt ihr hier zuordnen, wer zu wem gehört?" fragte Parvati und ihr liefen selber die Tränen über die Wange.

Hinter Ron versteckten sich zwei kleine Mädchen und wimmerten ängstlich, während Ron und Hermine weinten.

Ich schniefte und wurde von Draco fest in den Arm genommen, einpaar sahen auf mich und andere sahen auf die drei da vorne.

Ein weiteres Stühle Rücken war zu hören.

„Schatz, lass es, die Kinder schauen schon, es ist Weihnachten, vergessen wir das ganze, wir haben sie Vorgestern schon zusammen gestaucht, setzt dich wieder, ihr doch auch, aber stellt doch mal die beiden vor", meinte Lavender und umarmte Parvati von hinten.

Hermine sah Lavender verheult an und wischte sich eifrig die Tränen weg.

„Lavender ..." „Lass es Hermine, wir wissen es jetzt schon, lasst es einfach sein..." murmelte Lavender und zog Parvati, welcher sie die Tränen wegküsste wieder zum Tisch.

Hermine und Ron zögerten kurz, doch dann kam auf einmal Samanta zu den vieren.

„Ihr da, wer seit ihr? Ich bin Samanta Finnigan, das ist Rita, Keike, Mitsch, Oliver, Jan, Mirco, Jana, Penelope, Roger, Frederik, Sebastian und chrissi", meinte sie und benannte alle Kinder nach einander. Alle waren unter 10, maximal 10. Sam war wohl die mutigste von allen, denn sie war trotz ihres Alters größer, als die anderen.

Langsam traten die beiden hinter Ron vor.

„Ich bin Chessica Granger und das ist Marilin Granger, wir sind Zwillinge", meinte sie schüchtern und trat mir ihrer Schwester zu Sam.

Sam lächelte und zog Chessica an der Hand mit zu den anderen.

Hermine lächelte immer noch heulend.

„Kommt jetzt setzt euch doch endlich!" meinte Dean plötzlich und zeigte auf zwei Plätze neben sich und Seamus.

Zögernd gingen die beiden zu Dean und setzten sich.

„Erkennt ihr uns alle überhaupt noch?" fragte Ginny plötzlich lächelnd.

Hermine wurde knallrot und sah sich um, anscheinend nicht.

Die Menge lachte und Draco küsste mir die letzten Tränen weg.

Jeder begann reih um sich preis zu geben und Hermine fiel mehr als einmal der Kinnladen hinunter, wegen der Offenbarung der Gesichter.

Die Paare hielten sie extra aus der Menge, sie sagten alle ihren normalen Namen, nicht ihren wirklichen Namen wie Lavender Patil oder so.

„Und jetzt machen wir mal ein Spiel, wer denkt ihr ist mit wem zusammen?" fragte Marcus fies grinsend „Natürlich auch die Pärchen, welche noch nicht verheiratet sind."

Hermine schluckte, lächelte aber in die Runde, sie und Ron freuten sich tierisch, so aufgenommen zu werden.

„Also ähm, Parvati und Lavender?" ein Kopf nicken der Beiden war zu vernehmen. 

„Uh, das wird schwer, Ron hilf mal!" jammerte Hermine und die Anwesenden lachten.

„Es gibt bestimmt auch noch verrückte Pärchen oder?" fragte Hermine verzweifelnd und sah sich um.

„Exakt, wer will schon ein anderes Geschlecht heiraten", grinste Dean und viele lachten.

„Aber das Dean, bist dann wohl nur du der das selbe Geschlecht wählt", meinte Fred und lachte.

Dean grinste „Das sind doch mehr als nur ich oder?" meinte er und sah zu Oliver, welcher rot wurde.

Ich grinste, hier war eine außergewöhnliche Mannschaft, es gab von jedem Pärchen etwas, ein Muggel hätte unsere Mannschaft wohl verbannt, aber die Zaubererwelt erlaubte sie.

„Also, wer ist nun noch zusammen?" fragte Lavender und die Menge erstarb wieder.

„Nun ähm, Dean und Seamus?" fragte Hermine unsicher und die beiden nickten. „Ähm, hmmm, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, Ron sag du mal etwas."

„Fred und Kristiane und George und Angelina." Versuchte er es und die Menge grinste.

„Brüderchen, das ist genau falsch herum Angelina ist mit Kristiane zusammen und ich mit George." Meinte Fred und die Menge lachte.

„Erzähl doch keinen Stuss, ich bin mit Kristiane und er mit Angelina", meinte George dann und grinste.

Ron und Hermine rätselten weiter, doch viele bekamen sie nicht raus, mich mischten sie erst mit Vivian zusammen, dann mit Ginny usw.

Die Hälfte hatten sie jetzt schon raus. Und die Feier ging weiter so.

Es war eine wunderschöne Feier und als dann auch Hermine und Ron voller schock mich und Draco zusammen hatten, war es schon zeit das richtige Essen zu holen.

Viele Boten sich an tragen zu helfen und ein ganzes durcheinander entstand. Am Schluss mussten nur noch fünf Tragen helfen.

Ich lachte immer wieder mal und die anderen schien es zu freuen, das ich so gut drauf war.

Die Kinder spielten mit einander und Chessica und Marilin hatte sich auch eingelebt.

Eigentlich verging der Heiligabend wundervoll.

Nach dem Essen sang ich sogar, nach dem Ginny drum bat. 

„Das welches du heute Früh gesungen hast bitte", meinte Draco und grinste.

Ich lachte und bat um ruhe.

„Wirklich ein Elbischeslied? Ich meine ihr versteht es ja nicht mal?" grinste ich und sah jeden an.

Ron und Hermine schienen sprachlos, weil ich Elbisch konnte.

„Welches ist es denn?" fragte Lavender und ich grinste „Dein Lieblingslied Liv."

„Au ja, das ist soo schön, denn kann ich sogar endlich übersetzten, dank deiner Hilfe Harry." Ich grinste und sang dann das Lied.

Die meisten Pärchen zogen sich jetzt zusammen hin und lauschten und als ich fertig war, wollte ein anderer Singen.

Als dann Fred und Georges Kinder zu den beiden kamen und fragten wann sie Geschenke bekamen grinsten sie.

„Also wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, würde ich sagen schieben wir das Geschenke austeilen vor, denn Keike und Rita sind es gewohnt genau an Heiligabend ihre Geschenke zubekommen. Ihr wisst schon die Deutschen machen das ja so," grinste Fred.

„Von mir aus", meinte Lavender und zückte ihren Stab.

„Kann mir mal kurz einer helfen, wir haben nämlich einpaar Geschenke in der Küche", meinte sie und ich grinste.

„Wo ihr gerade davon sprecht", meinte ich und klatschte in die Hände.

Überall in der Luft hingen jetzt kleine Geschenkpäckchen, alle sahen gleichgroß aus.

„Was ist das?" fragte Parvati neugierig und schnappte nach eins der Päckchen.

„Das sind Glücksgeschenke, jedes Geschenk gibt etwas anderes Preis, es ist fast wie diese in Hogwarts, ihr wisst doch noch an Weihnachten oder?" fragte ich und viele nickten.

Parvati öffnete das kleine Päckchen und heraus kam ein wunderschöner Fellschal.

Sie grinste und schlang ihn sich um den Hals.

„Und sie haben die selben komischen Geschenke drin was?" fragte Draco und lachte.

„Nicht ganz", grinste ich und schnappte mir eins aus der Luft um es dann Draco zu geben.

Ich sah wie die kleinen nach den fliegenden Päckchen griffen und sie öffneten.

Während die anderen gespannt auf Draco sahen, welcher das Geschenk öffnete.

Ich grinste überlegen, als Draco eine Goldkette mit Drachenanhänger herauszog.

„Harry du bist unmöglich, wie konntest du wissen, was in den Geschenken ist? Und überhaupt wie konntest du sie machen?"

Ich kicherte „Das ist wohl mein Geheimnis, es ist kein verzeichneter Zauber, also werde nur ich ihn zaubern können, genau wie in Hogwarts nur Dumbledore diese komischen Glückspäckchen zaubern kann. Außerdem wieso sollte ich nicht wissen was wo drin ist? Ich habe sie schließlich gezaubert."

Einpaar schüttelten lachend den Kopf und schnappten sich nun neugierig auch ein Päckchen aus der Luft.

Ich stand auf um zu Lavender zu gehen. 

„Du wolltest Hilfe mit den Geschenken? Jetzt sind sie abgelenkt", grinste ich.

„Oh, danke, dann hilf mir mal sie her zu bringen bitte", meinte sie dankend und ging mit mir aus dem Zimmer.

Wir brachten unbemerkt, weil die anderen auf die kleinen Geschenke und dessen Inhalt achteten, die Geschenke herein.

Wir beide setzten uns unbemerkt wieder hin und ich lehnte mich wieder an Draco, welcher fragte wo ich war.

„Ich habe nur Lavender geholfen. Drache."

Ein Pfiff, welcher von Parvati kam unterbrach die Grabscherei nach Geschenken. 

„Ich würde sagen, die Geschenke liegen unter dem Baum, wer sie nicht haben will kann natürlich weiter nach Kleinigkeiten grabschen."

Sofort horchten die Kinder auf und wir lachten.

Die Geschenke wurden alle verteilt und niemand blieb übrig, selbst Ron und Hermine hatten etwas bekommen.

Ich freute mich tierisch. 

Als alle mit Geschenke auspacken beschäftigt waren, beugte sich Draco zu mir.

„Harry, ich weis, es ist früh, wir kennen und schon lange, sind aber erst seit drei Tagen zusammen, aber, ich weis das ich damit nichts falsch mache, ich weis das mein Gefühl richtig ist, ich weis es einfach. Harry, willst du mich Heiraten?"

Ich starrte schockiert auf das kleine Schächtelchen, mit einem wunderschönen zierlichen Ring.

Ich wollte Draco, ich hatte auch dieses Gefühl, des richtig seins, hatte keine Probleme mit ihm. Wollte ja sagen, aber ich war zu geschockt.

Ein Plötzlicher Pfiff, welcher garantiert von Fred oder George kam lies mich das erste mal wieder etwas regen.

„Draco, ich äh Ja", meinte ich und umarmte meinen blonden Drachen stürmisch.

Ein Applaus ertönte plötzlich, doch wir unterbrachen nicht unseren Kuss.

Der Kuss, den wir jetzt hatten, war mehr als alles andere, war schmackhafter, fast explosionsartig.

Dieses Geschenk Dracos, war wohl mein schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk von allen, viel schöner als das das Hermine und Ron gekommen waren, als das das es Ginny besser ging, einfach das schönste aller Weihnachtsgeschenke und ich bereue es nicht.

The End 

~

Also, es sollte ja eigentlich eine kurze Story sein, aber, ich glaube sie ist irgendwie lang geworden *smile* diese Geschichte war mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch und ich hoffe ihr hinterlast ein Kommentar, wenn es euch gefallen hat eure Matjes


End file.
